


A Position of Authority

by misumaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Rufus takes some time out to appreciate his new title, with the help of his favourite subordinate. He's waited long enough for it, why shouldn't he have a little fun?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Season of Kink





	A Position of Authority

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'authority figures' square on my Season of Kink card - and with that I have a bingo! Big thanks as always to LdyBastet for her beta skills! :D

“Say it again.”

Rufus’ voice was low and commanding, one hand stroking lazily up the length of Tseng’s bare side. 

“President.”

A pleasurable shiver ran through Rufus at the word. “I like the sound of that.”

And why wouldn’t he? It was his life’s goal, finally achieved. Sure, the old man was barely cold and he was already cleaning up the messes the bastard had left behind, but the shine hadn’t worn off the title yet. Rufus suspected it wouldn’t for quite some time.

Not when he was lying in bed with his favourite subordinate sitting naked on his lap, anyway.

Tseng tilted his head to the side, tips of his hair brushing lightly against Rufus’ thighs. “I can tell.” His gaze drifted ever-so slightly downwards to where Rufus’ erection was already rising up in front of him, hard and eager. “So? What are your orders, Mr. President?”

A tempting proposition. Rufus suspected he could ask Tseng to do just about anything and the man would carry it out with ruthless efficiency and professionalism. It was part of the reason why their little arrangement worked so well. So what exactly did he want?

“Ride me, Tseng.”

“As you wish.”

With a flick of his hair, obviously designed to tease Rufus just that little bit more as it caught the light and showed just how long and luxurious it was, Tseng repositioned himself, hips lifting as he straddled Rufus’ waist. Then he paused. Not for long, just a few seconds, but long enough for Rufus to give in and grip at Tseng’s waist to show just how hungry for it he really was. Did Tseng perhaps need a reminder of which one of them was in charge here?

Before Rufus could say anything, Tseng moved. Rufus let out a gasp as Tseng sank down onto him, cock slowly enclosed by tight heat. The sight of that gorgeous body, muscles flexing as it worked at taking Rufus’ cock… It was a feeling that never got old, no matter how many times they did this. Nobody ever satisfied his needs quite like his Turks. After all, who was it that was the first to refer to him by his proper title? Not that Rufus would have fucked Heidegger even if he had got it right.

Rufus quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought – he was supposed to be enjoying himself, not giving himself nightmares. Tseng made it easy to forget though, hips moving expertly as he pulled back almost completely before impaling himself on Rufus’ cock again hard, pace steady and measured as if to make sure Rufus was really feeling it. His hair was a mess, no longer the perfectly styled silken mane, but sticking to the sweat on his skin in patches and tangling into curls. In a way, Rufus almost preferred it like this, getting to see the always composed and perfectly presented Tseng in a way nobody else ever could. There was something missing though…

He gathered up a lock of hair that had fallen over Tseng’s shoulder and pulled.

It’s always a thrill to see Tseng’s composure crack, however briefly. That little hiss of pain followed a slight narrowing of the eyes and a twitch of the lips that promised payback. Yes, he was certain that nobody else had seen Tseng like this, especially not when he started grinding down harder and using Rufus’ body without any of the previous careful pace. Rufus had just enough presence of mind to pull sharply on the hair once again, then he was gripping on to the sheets, thoughts lost in a haze of pleasure as Tseng rode him for all it was worth. There was a look on Tseng’s face that went beyond just carrying out orders, an obvious of sense of satisfaction that he was wringing every last drop of pleasure out of Rufus.

Perfect. He couldn’t ask for a better subordinate.

When they were done, Tseng immediately hunted out a handkerchief from his discarded jacket pocket and wiped up the mess covering Rufus’ stomach. How utterly typical of the man.

“I hope my orders were carried out to your satisfaction, sir.” There was only the slightest hint of a grin at the corners of Tseng’s mouth. The man’s ability to keep a straight face and act like he hadn’t just fucked the life out of his boss was amazing. 

“Of course, Tseng. You never disappoint me. But…” Rufus paused. The night was still young, after all, and wasn’t it important to make sure his new title was thoroughly broken in? “Maybe just say it one more time…”


End file.
